Starting Over Or Maybe Not?
by Princess Misery
Summary: Dom had 2 choices, start racing somewhere else, or be done with it,live a normal life?find out what he chooses and the consequences of his choice!
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Catching Up**

**Author: Stacey Underwood**

**Feed back to: bimboboreanaz@blueyonder.co.uk or staceym2000@hotmail.com    **

**Spoilers: Dom goes to see an old friend, he wants to change… but can he?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or know anyone in this story except Jade. **

Everyone in the garage turned their heads to see the nice orange car pull up in roar of noise. The cars engine turned off and Dominic Toretto stepped out. 

"Dan" Jade called across the garage "finish up this car" she added not looking to see if Dan had heard her as she walked over to Dominic. 

"I want out" Dom said 

"Come on I'll get you cleaned up" Jade replied. 

Jade drove her nice sky blue car that was also made up like a street racing car. She drove to her home. Dom had a shower whilst Jade cleaned his clothes, when he got out his shirt wasn't clean so he sat on the sofa topless. 

"What's going on?" Jade asked, speaking for the first time since they left the garage. 

"I need a place to stay for a while, till I can get back on my feet" he told her. 

"Who are you hiding from?" Jade asked him. 

"The cops" he explained 

"Why?" she asked. 

  
Dom explained the past couple of days to her, Brian, Vince, Jesse, the trucks, Johnny Tran, Race Wars everything. 

"Losing you was bad enough but Jesse was the last straw" he finished. 

"Dom I'd do anything for you, you know I would, hell I went to…" Jade stopped mid-sentence 

"Jail for me" he finished for her. 

Jade was a street racer along with the team, she was unbeatable, and not even Dom could beat her. One night the team went out they had a drink and a laugh. Jade and Dom who were engaged at the time. Dom and Stacey left before the rest of them and drove home, Dom was driving, he knocked over and killed a woman, Jade told the courts it was her driving, she was done for illegal car parts, drunk driving, and reckless driving, she was sent down for three years. 

"what I'm sayin is I'm outta all that racing shit now and have been for two and a half years, I got my own garage, my own place, I'm living an honest life an I don't wanna get caught up in all the cop shit again, I don't need it" 

"And I don't want you to get caught up in but I need somewhere to stay, please" 

"On one condition" she said

"I'll do anything"

"You gotta work at my garage, every day to pay me back" 

"What if your boss won't let me?" 

"Dom I am the boss, didn't you see the name of the garage?" Jade asked "Jade's Speed?" 

"Done" he said. 

"So how's life?" Dom asked once Jade had fetched his top "boyfriend?" he asked 

"No boyfriend and life's great, got a feeling it's about to go down hill but hey we only live once. What about you?" she asked "where's Letty?" 

"How'd you know about that?" he asked 

"when I got out I came to see you guys, you weren't at home so I went to the spot (the spot was where everyone met up before a race) you were with Letty" Jade said "I didn't hang around, I made sure everyone was ok and left" 

"We were only sleeping…" 

"Dom don't, I don't need or want details" she said picking up her car keys. 

"Where you goin?" he asked 

"I'm gonna sort some shit out, I won't be late. Er…help yourself to food, don't answer the door to anyone, and keep the TV low" she ordered him. She left the house and arrived home three hours later. 

"Ok so here's the story. V is recovering nicely, Johnny Tran is in a comma, Brian has been fired, Letty and Leon are in New York, if a cop comes within a three mile radius of here I will know. The only person I can't find is Mia" Jade explained to him

"How'd you find that out?" he asked 

"People owe me favours" Jade told him. "And I got some money out of the bank so you can go shopping tomorrow" 

"I can't take your money off you" Dom said 

"You can't live in that" Jade said pointing at what he was wearing. Jade took a shower then sat watching TV with Dom. 

"So where did you go when you got out?" 

**Jade walked out of the prison gates and took a deep breathe "Freedom" she whispered. She looked around and saw her dad a few feet away. She walked over to him. **

**"Didn't expect to see you" Jade said **

**"You're a disgrace to this family, you don't deserve the name. Take this and never show your face again" her dad scolded her handing her a brown envelope. **

**"Dad…" **

**"Don't!" he said before walking away and getting in to his car.**

"There was nearly a million in there"

"Shit man" Dom said after hearing Jade's story. 

"I haven't seen my dad or brother since" 

"I'm sorry" 

"being in prison made me realize I was gonna end up dead, or back inside and I didn't wanna do that, some one gave me some good advice 'a rocky road leads to the stars' that's what got me through, I believed it and it was true. I wanted to start over, with you, but when I saw you with Letty I knew you were still the same old Dom so I left"


	2. Mia and Brian

"Jade, company" Dan told her pointing outside the garage. 

"Yo Guys 5O hide the shit" she joked picking up a rag to clean her hands. She walked over to the police officer that was starring at her. "I wondered how long it was gonna be till one of you showed up" Jade said walking over to him whipping her hands on the rag. Not that it would make a difference, the rag with filthy dirty just like her; "to be honest I thought it would have been sooner" Dom had been there two weeks now.

"So is he here?" He asked 

"No" Jade replied

"Jade please, you got more to lose this time" the officer told her

"Jimmy I know you're just looking out for me but I'm not hiding him anyway, he isn't here I haven't seen him in like two years" Jade explained 

"Any of the others contacted you?" Jimmy asked 

"No" Jade said 

"I hope you're telling the truth" Jimmy said "for your own stake" he added before walking away. Jade walked over to the car Dom was working on. Dom lay under the car starring at her big ass boots for a moment. 

"He's gone" Jade said. Dom used his feet to pull himself from under the car and grunted slightly as he stood up. She tilted her head to use his head as shield for her eyes from the sun. He starred at her, he could see the sweat on her forehead, the white vest she was wearing that was covered in oil, the old jump suit that was tied around her waist, the way he wore his. He missed her. He had been back in her life two weeks and all he wanted to do was feel her. Feel her lips on his, feel her voluptuous body on his, feel her in him. 

"You're so cute when you're angry" he said 

"Fuck off and get back to work" she said walking away from him and in to the office. Jimmy was her friend, one of the few friends she had apart from the three mechanics in her garage. She hated lying to him but he was a cop. She slammed the door and sat at the table and sighed. 

She was still in love with Dom, not that she would admit it if he asked, but she was. She wanted to pick up the phone, call 50 and tell them he was there, but she didn't have it in her, she was a strong woman, took shit from no one, but when it came to Dom she was weak. 

She sat in the office doing paper work for the rest of the day and only left the office when Dan asked her to check something out for her. 

"Yeah it's fine, just polish it up and cover it over tomorrow" Jade ordered "make sure you phone the bitch who owns it to" 

"Cool" Dan said

"Stace, is it all right if I leave now?" Mike (another mechanic) asked 

"Yeah but make sure that car gets done tomorrow" Jade said walking back to the office.

"What about me?" Dom asked sweetly

"Do what you want" Jade said slamming the office door again. 

"What's your problem?" Dom asked walking in. 

"YOU DOM, YOU'RE MY PROBLEM! I GOT MY LIFE BACK ON TRACK YOU SHOW UP AND I'M LYING TO MY FRIENDS, TO PROTECT YOU, I'M GONNA LOSE THIS PLACE, I WORK MY ASS OFF TO KEEP THIS PLACE RUNNING, AND I MIGHT AS WELL HAND THE KEYS TO SOMEONE" Jade shouted at him

"I'm sorry" he said before walking out. 

"Run Dom, go on do what your best at" Jade shouted after him. She didn't go home that night, there was a bed in the office, when she first opened the garage she worked long hours and had naps in between jobs. At around 12.30 she gave in, she wasn't getting any sleep so she thought she might as well do some work. She began polishing the car Dan was supposed to be doing. At 1.40 am someone was banging on the shutters of the garage. She walked in to the office and picked up the baseball bat that lay beside the bed and crept out of the office. BANG, BANG. She jumped. 

"Who's there?" she called 

"It's me Dom" she opened the shutters and Dom walked in. 

"I'm sorry" he said 

"Me too" Jade said. She laughed. 

"What's so funny?" he asked 

"It's just like when we were engaged, we'd argue and ten seconds later we were at it like rabbits making up" she said. He looked at her with a devilish smile. "Don't even think about it" she said backing away from him as he walked slowly towards her. 

"Come on" he said "you know you want to" he added chasing her around the garage. 

"Dom no" she said laughing. He grabbed her around the waist as she ran past him. He put her down but kept a firm grip around her waist. "Dom we can't" she said 

"Why not?" he whispered kissing her neck

"Dom stop" she said. He ignored her and continued kissing her neck "Dom stop" she said after enjoying it for a moment "Mia's in the office" he stopped. 

"What" he said still holding Jade in his arms. 

"She's asleep, and she brought a friend" Jade explained. Dom walked towards the office but Jade stopped him. 

"Who?" he asked 

"Brian" she said 

"WHAT!" Dom shouted "BRIAN GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE NOW!"  

"Dom don't" Jade said "leave it" 

"LEAVE IT, HE'S THE REASON I'M RUNNING" Dom said trying to get past Jade. Brian and Mia stood in the door way to the office. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD" Dom said getting aggressive with Jade because she wouldn't let him past. 

"Dom stop and just listen to us" Mia said 

"Listen to him. The only words I wanna hear come from his mouth are 'Dom you're hurting me'" 

"Dom sit down" Jade said pushing him as hard as she could he stumbled back and hit the car Jade was previously polishing. 

"So talk" Dom said sitting down. 

"I was fired, I'm not a cop anymore, I want to start over and I know you probably wanna kill me but I'm trying to make the wrongs I made right" Brian said in one breathe.

"And we're engaged" Mia added for him

"I'm not hearin this" Dom said standing up

"Yes you are Dom you're hearin this, and your not gonna do anything to stop this" Mia warned him

"Yes I am" Dom said 

"NO YOUR NOT DOM. I'M SICK OF THIS SHIT, YOU ALWAYS TRY AND CONTROL MY LIFE CAUSE YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOURS AND I WON'T LET YOU DO IT ANYMORE," Mia shouted "I didn't come to ask for your permission" Mia told him. 

"Good cause you ain't gonna get it" he said standing his ground. 

"Dom give it up" Jade said "she's grown up now, she's not little Mia anymore". Dom sighed. 

"I know, but he lied to you once, what's saying he won't do it again?" Dom asked 

"I love her and I know if I hurt her you will kill me" Brian reassured him. 

"Dom, the least you can do is give him a second chance, he did let you go" Jade said. Dom looked from Jade to Mia to Brian. 

"You fuck up this time and I'll fuck up your face" Dom said. 

"Thank you" Mia said walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek. 

"Come on we'll take you back to ours" Jade said

"Ours?" Dom asked 

"Mine" Jade corrected herself. Dom drove Jade and him back to the house and Mia and Brian followed. 

"I didn't expect him to forgive me so easily" Brian said to Mia. 

"When Jade says something he normally agrees to it" Mia explained 

"Dom I got something to tell you" Jade said once Mia and Brain had brought all their luggage in and put it in their new room (Dom's room). "And you ain't gonna like it" 

"What?" he asked sitting beside her on the couch. 

"Remember I told you I hadn't seen my family since I got out of prison?" she asked, he nodded. "Well I lied" she continued "Brian's my brother and I helped him" she finished 

"Helped him how?" Dom asked 

"I built his car, I gave them information about you, and I told them your hang out spots" 

"Them?" he asked

"The cops…I'm sorry" she said getting up to walk in to her bedroom. He grabbed her arm. 

"Where you goin?" he asked pulling her back down on to the couch "you did the right thing" he said 

"What?" Jade asked confused

"You didn't rat me out, you answered harmless questions" 

"I still helped them, I helped you get in to this mess" Jade justified 

"I'm glad I'm in this mess, I'm back were I belong, with you" he said leaning in and kissing her. One thing lead to another and before they knew it Dom had picked her up and she had wrapped her legs around his waist kissing his neck as he carried her in to her room. 

So much shit had happened…Jesse, Vince, Letty, Leon, Brian, Johnny Tran, the trucks. He needed comfort, he needed warmth, and he hadn't had that in a long time. Letty was just sex and some freaky shit now and then but Jade…Jade was different…Jade made him feel…feel what he'd never felt before, he couldn't explain it. 

He sat on the bed and kept her on his lap and starred deep in to her eyes…in to her soul. Once he was satisfied she had the 'I love you and want you' look, like she always did before they made love, he continued. He stripped her and caressed her body until she pushed him down and began to strip him rubbing her hands over parts of his body, he never knew he had. She always hit the spot, she was the only one who could, and he had been with a lot of woman, he was never faithful to Letty, but Letty was never loyal to him either, he knew she was shagging Leon, when ever they would argue. 

He began pushing slowly…in and out…in and out…then she began to purr like a cat with the occasional moan of pure pleasure… he missed it. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he got faster, she was moving in motion with him, her hips moving with his hips, her legs wrapped around him…this was living…not 10 seconds in a car…this was what it felt like to be alive, something he hadn't felt for a long, long time.

They never slept straight after they lay in each other's arms talking, just talking, about everything. 


	3. The Family

Dom woke the next morning to find her gone. 

He was happy, he felt guilty about it though. Jesse was dead, Vince was in hospital, Letty and Leon were shagging somewhere in New York and he was happy. 

He put on his trousers and left the room. He went in to the kitchen. Mia and Brian were eating cereal and watching TV. 

"Someone had fun last night" Mia said looking at the scratch marks on Dom's back. Dom got a glass of orange juice and walked in to the kitchen. 

"There's a note here for you" Mia called after him. He walked back in and took the post-it-note off Mia. 

Get your fine ass to work!

Dom laughed at the note, swallowed his glass of orange juice in one gulp and got dressed. He drove to work singing to some rap song on the radio. He parked his car in what had become his parking space. He walked up to the garage and said hi to all the guys, smiling. 

"Toretto" Stacey called from the office "get in here". His smile faded as he walked up to the office. "Close the door" she said as he walked in. he closed the door. She got up from the desk and walked around it so she was standing in front of him. "Your late" she said "do you have a valid reason?" she asked smiling. 

"Well I ran in to an old friend last night" he began placing his arms around her waist and kissing her neck "she decided to fuck my brains out" he said between kisses "I was recuperating boss"

"Don't let it happen again or you will be punished" Stacey said. 

"Please no" he joked. 

"Get some work done" Stacey told him getting serious. He left the office and got down to some serious work. They went home from work at 5.30. Dom put his arms around Stacey's waist and walked with her in to the house. 

"Pull another one" Stacey laughed at him. Dom laughed to. Both of their smiles faded and they stopped in their tracks when they saw their guests… Leon, Letty and Vince. 

"What is this a fucking family fucking reunion in my fucking house?" Stacey asked 

"Nice to see you to" Vince said.

"Sorry V" she said hugging him. 

"Give me some of that love" Leon said walking over to her with open arms. 

"Bro" Vince said high five-ing Dom them hugging him. Leon did the same whist Letty sat on the couch just watching everyone. 

"Letty show some love" Leon said pushing her leg as he sat down

"No don't" Stacey said 

"Here we go" Letty said standing up "go on, give me 'some friend' shit" 

"Letty sit your hussy ass down" Stacey said "you couldn't take me two years ago and you still can't" Letty stood her ground, Stacey stepped forward quickly, Letty jumped, Stacey laughed. "Sit down before I knock you down" Leon pulled Letty on to the couch.

Although Letty was tough she knew Stacey would be able to take her before she could blink. 

"So what's going on?" Dom asked 

"We want to start over, get to the dirt over here" Vince said with Leon nodding in agreement. 

"V we're in Mexico, there is no action over here" Stacey explained. 

"So we'll go somewhere else" Leon said 

"you guys can go somewhere else" Stacey told them "I'm staying right here, I got my business I got my house, I got everything I could ever dream of" Stacey said looking at Dom "well almost" she added. 

"Dom what do you say?" Vince asked "you wanna start over?" Dom looked around the room; he could feel every set of eyes burning in to him. Mia had Brian, but still wanted her brother around, Vince is his best friend and had been ever since they were kids, Leon was a close friend to, Letty was just Letty, then there was Stacey, he had got back what he missed, he wasn't ready to give it up again, not yet anyway…maybe not ever. 

"Dom?" Vince asked again

"I don't know" Dom said. Stacey got up and walked out of the house. "Shit. Stacey" he called after her, chasing after her. "Wait" he said as she got to her car. 

"No Dom, I'm not gonna wait around to have my heart broken again. I understand Dom, you like the rush, I do to and I miss it, don't get me wrong I do, but I'm over it I know there's something better out there and I got it, my house, my garage and I thought I had you, but it's in your blood, speed is in your blood, you can't live without it, I get that, I just wish…" she stopped 

"What do you wish?" he asked 

"It doesn't matter what I wish" they stood in silence "answer me one thing?" she asked 

"Anything" 

"When you came here and you said you want out did you mean it?" she asked 

"Yeah" 

"So what's changed?" she asked. He couldn't answer that question, he didn't know the answer. "When you know the answer, let me know, I'll be at the garage" she said before got in the car and drove off. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Letty asked as Dom walked back in to the house. 

"Fuck off Letty I ain't in the mood" Dom snapped at her. 

"Man we better go" Vince said 

"Why?" Letty asked 

"Come on, she hasn't seen us in two years, it's not fair us barging in on her life, that she's obviously worked hard for" Vince said 

"And where we gonna stay?" Letty asked 

"A motel or something" 

"You're ok to stop here tonight" Dom told them before going in to Stacey's room. He sat on her bed, in the same spot he sat the night before with her in his lap. If only he could be told the answer. He loved Stacey and wanted to be with her, here in Mexico, start a new life, but on the other hand he loved racing. One was gonna get him killed, or worse…back in jail. He had to make a choice. 


	4. Payment

He woke early the next morning and wasn't sure whether to go in to work or not. 

"Stop being a fucking pussy Dom" he told himself. He dressed and went to work. When he got there the team where there. "Good" he whispered to himself as he walked over. 

"Morning" Mia said to him. Stacey walked in to the office. 

"Wait" Dom called. Stacey stopped. "I wanna talk to you all…I've made a decision" he said looking at everyone to make sure he had their attention. "I'm giving it up" he said. 

"We are to" Vince said. That was a huge shock to Dom. He knew Letty and Leon could give it up but Vince, no never, Vince was a speed machine, it was like a drug to him, it was to all of them, but Vince needed it more than any of them. "We figured we got a second chance and we wanna do something other than running all the time". Everyone hugged everyone, Stacey stood by the door to her office, her family was back together, and tears filled her eyes. 

"Well?" Dom asked waiting for a reaction from her. 

"y'all aren't stayin in my house" she told them as Dom walked over to her and hugged her.

###################################################################

"LETTY I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET OFF YOUR FAT ARSE AND DO SOME WORK YOU WON'T HAVE A JOB" Stacey called across the garage tightening something inside the Ford Focus she'd been working on. Letty gave her a real nasty look then got up and continued to polish the car she'd been working on for nearly a week. 

"Stacey, what do you want me to do with this?" Mia asked walking over to her. 

"I don't know" Stacey said reading the piece of paper Mia was holding. Things had been hectic the past five months, since the team began working at Stacey's garage, everyone wanted something done to their car, they knew that the best mechanics were at that garage so everyone went there. Leon, Letty, Dom, Brian, Vince, Dan, Mike and Stacey were mechanics, Mia was the paper work girl, but still deadlines weren't being met. 

"Stacey company" Vince called across the garage pointing at Jimmy (the cop) with his partner, Faith. Dom looked at him then at Stacey, he didn't like him, he didn't know the history they had and he hated that. Stacey walked slowly over to him. 

"If you've come to search the place go ahead, but everything's legal" Stacey told him. 

"we haven't come to search the place" Faith told her. 

"we got some bad news" Jimmy began "can you meet me tonight?" he asked 

"I'm gonna be here till bout 12 you can come here and see me" Stacey told him

"I'll be here around 9, make sure you're alone" Jimmy told her. 

"what's going on?" Stacey asked 

"I'll explain later" he said kissing her on the cheek and walking away. 

"Jimmy" she called after him "what's going on?" she asked again. 

"later" he said. 

"HEY DOM GOT SOME COMPETITION" Leon shouted to him. Dom had been staring at Stacey and Jimmy the whole time they were talking. As Stacey walked in to the office Dom followed her. 

"What's he want?" Dom asked trying not to sound pissed off wiping his hands on a rag. 

"he wouldn't tell me he's coming back later" Stacey told him putting some papers in a folder. 

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" Dom shouted at her "WHAT DID HE WANT?" 

"Toretto you don't have the right to know anymore, you lost that right when you slept with that ho" she told him. Dom and the guys went out to a club a few weeks ago and Dom cheated on Stacey. Stacey only called Dom Toretto when she was highly pissed off with him. 

"Your gonna throw that back in my face every time we fight aren't you?" he asked 

"Probably" Stacey said not even looking at him. Dom threw down the rag and walked away. "dick" Stacey said watching him drive away in a cloud of smoke. "You guys can go to if you want" Stacey said walking back in to the office. 

Letty, Vince, Mia, Leon, Brian, Dan and Mike left at 5.30 Stacey stayed to do some paper work and some touch ups on the 6 cars in the garage.

"Hello" Stacey answered the phone in the office at around 7 o'clock. 

"Hey Stace, it's V, you wanna come to a club?" he asked 

"No I'm ok here, have fun but make sure your all in work at 8 tomorrow"

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Vince asked 

"110%" she replied. At around 9.00 Jimmy turned up. 

"Hey" he said to get Stacey's attention whose head was under a car bonnet as usual. 

"Hey" Stacey said standing up straight and looking at him. 

"Shit what happened to you?" he asked. Stacey had a black eye, a slit lip and blood down her top. 

"The reason you're here paid me a visit" Stacey said 

"Johnny Tran" Jimmy said 

"Yeah obviously one of my fans" Stacey joked closing the bonnet on the car. 

"What did he want?" Jimmy asked 

"Compensation" Stacey explained walking around the garage cleaning up with Jimmy following her. 

"What for?" he asked confused

"Jesse owed him a car, he wanted a car" 

"Did you give it him?" Jimmy asked. 

"Look around does it look like I gave him one?" Stacey asked throwing a spanner in to the big red tool box that lay open on the floor. 

"What did you give him, cause it seems to me like he's the kind of guy that wouldn't give up with out a fight"

"Oh we had a fight, gave him a black eye, but then I gave him 20k and my car" Stacey explained 

"That 20k was your savings" Jimmy said 

"Yeah, my 20k to get out of here and open up a garage somewhere else"

"So why'd you give it to him?" 

"He gave me three options, my life, my money, or Toretto" 

"Know which one I'd choose" Jimmy said 

"J please I know you hate him and right now I do but I also love him, as screwed up as that sounds I do," 

"So cause you love him, you pay off his debt with your money, your car, and your face? That's not fair"

"That's one thing I've learnt when your apart of Toretto's world not a lot is fair" Stacey said "give me a ride home?" Stacey asked him turning off the lights. 

"Sure" he said. Stacey walked in to the house expecting it to be empty but heard the TV. She walked in to the living room to see Dom sat at on a chair drinking a Corona, Mia and Brian snuggled up on the couch glued to the TV. 

"What happened?" Dom asked jumping up from his chair and walking over to her, he rubbed his finger gently over her black eye and she winced in pain. 

"watch it Dom," 

"What happened?" Brian asked joining in with Dom looming over her. 

"an old friend paid me a visit, wanting payment" 

"Tran?" Dom asked 

"and first prise goes to the man that cost me 20k" Stacey said sarcastically walking in to the kitchen and getting a beer out of the fridge. 

"he took money off you?" Dom asked following her. 

"no he gave me a choice, me, you or my money, it took me a while to answer but I gave him the money in the end" Stacey joked 

"Stop doing that!" Dom ordered 

"Doing what?" Stacey asked sitting down on the couch. 

"making it out to be a joke, this is serious" 

"no it's not Dom, it was serious when I was getting my face smashed in, now it's funny cause it's over and I'm alive" Stacey said.

"I swear he's gonna pay for this" Dom said clenching his fists. 

"No he's not Dom, it's over" Stacey said in a warning tone. 

"I'm not gonna let him get away with what he did to you and your money" Dom said 

"I knew it, as soon as he showed up you'd be back to your old ways, well pack your bags and find yourself a new job" Stacey said walking in to her room. 

Stacey got out of bed at 6 am the next morning and answered the front door. 

"Jimmy what's going on?" she asked still half asleep.

"is Toretto here?" he asked 

"No, what's goin on?" she asked 

"Johnny Tran's dead, Toretto's prints were found all over him" Jimmy explained 

"He's been set up, he would never have…" 

"I did" Dom said walking out of the kitchen with a Corona in his hand. 

"Dom, why?" Stacey asked walking over to him. 

"are you gonna put up a fight?" Jimmy asked him 

"no" Dom told him. Jimmy walked over to him and cuffed him.

"Dom" Stacey said as Jimmy walked him out of the door. "I love you" she said

"Maybe when I get out we can start over" 

"Yeah maybe" 


End file.
